La llegada del 4to
by Suki90
Summary: El primer Domingo del mes de Octubre no fue tan normal para el Clan Nura. Un enorme acontecimiento se llevaba a cabo... ¡El Cuarto venía en camino! PRE-CUELA DE "El amor de las Yuki Onna".


**Disclaimer**: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece, los derechos son de Hiroshi Shiibashi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La llegada del 4to.<strong>_

Eran ya las tres de la tarde del primer Domingo del mes de Octubre en la ciudad de Ukiyoe. Todo parecía normal, no había nada fuera de lo común, todos paseaban con sus respectivas familias o amigos.

Pero, para una familia en especial no era un día cualquiera…

— Vamos, un poco más—apoyó una voz grave a la mujer que sujetaba su mano con fuerza—, tu puedes.

— ¡AH! —el grito con dolor fue la respuesta al comentario.

La mujer que se encontraba recostada en un futón sólo respiraba pesadamente mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la mano del hombre de ojos color café debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y el dolor que estaba soportando.

Jamás pensó llegar a sufrir tanto, ni que demoraría lo que estaba tardando. Debido al dolor y al cansancio que sentía hubo momentos en los que perdió el conocimiento por unos cuantos minutos; más después de unos cuantos esfuerzos volvió a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, aliviando un poco el susto del hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

— Tsurara, no me des esos sustos —comentó nervioso el joven de cabellera castaña. Como primera respuesta recibió un apretón de mano más fuerte, si se podía decir—. ¡Auch! —se quejó por el fuerte apretón.

— ¡No estarías teniendo esos sustos… si no me hubieras puesto en esta situación! —gritó molesta— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Rikuo! —gritó adolorida.

— S-Sí p-pero mi mano no tiene la culpa —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Vamos Tsurara, ya falta menos, sólo un poco más —dijo Kejouro, quien también estaba en la habitación junto con la joven pareja.

— Tú puedes, estoy contigo —le dijo con calidez antes de girar su rostro hacia la puerta—. Kappa, trae un poco más de agua por favor.

— Enseguida Tercero —respondió el mencionado antes de tomar el recipiente y girarse hacia el estanque.

Tsurara como pudo respiró profundo y esperó a que su amiga le diera la indicación para proseguir con el último esfuerzo de la noche. Ya estaba cansada, habían pasado más de cinco horas desde que todo había comenzado. Pronto Kappa llegó con el recipiente y lo dejó justo al lado de Kejouro. Le mujer de larga cabellera esperó unos cuantos segundos más antes de dar una indicación más a la joven de mirada dorada.

— ¡Ahora! —ordenó Kejouro.

— ¡Mgh! —pujó con fuerza, era ahora o nunca. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, era muy doloroso debido a que como buscaba que ese fuera el último intento, este se pasó en lo que a dolor se refería.

La mano del Tercer Comandante Nura estaba siendo estrujada fuertemente, ya ni el mismo Rikuo podía sentirla debido a la fuerte presión que su esposa le estaba aplicando. Pero eso no le importó, sólo quería que su esposa y su hijo ya estuvieran juntos… que ya no hubiera más sufrimiento ni miedos.

El sufrimiento de Tsurara era tal, que se escuchaba por toda la mansión. Nurarihyon y Wakana, a pesar de estar en la sala de reuniones, podían oírlos como si estuvieran justo en la habitación. E incluso todos aquellos que se encontraban en la cocina podían escuchar los gritos de la dama de las nieves.

— La pobre de Tsurara está sufriendo mucho —comentó Wakana sirviendo un poco de té al ya retirado Primer Supremo Comandante—. Espero que todo salga bien.

— Tsurara es una mujer fuerte, eso es algo que heredó de Setsura —respondió Nurarihyon tomando un poco de su té—. Esa es una de las razones por las que Rikuo la eligió para que fuera no sólo su esposa, sino la madre de sus hijos.

Wakana asintió sonriente.

Su suegro tenía razón, Tsurara era una mujer fuerte, había salido bien librada de las batallas más difíciles que su hijo tuvo que enfrentar; el mejor ejemplo era la batalla contra Abe no Seimei. Según recuerda ella, esa batalla fue mucho más mortal que las demás; cuando su hijo y sus compañeros llegaron a casa, lo habían hecho casi desplomándose en el suelo. Estaba muy orgullosa de su familia, porque todos ellos lo eran.

Más de quien estaba aún más orgullosa era de su hijo y de la joven que se encontraba a su lado, dándole apoyo a pesar de también estar herida, la Yuki Onna del Clan Nura, Tsurara.

_Vamos pequeña, no te rindas…_

— ¡Ya casi Tsurara, ya se puede ver la cabeza! —gritó Kejouro.

— ¿Escuchaste Tsurara? ¡Estás a punto de lograrlo! —alentó Rikuo. Tsurara únicamente asintió.

— Una última vez Tsurara —pidió su amiga de cabellos cafés. Tsurara tomó un poco más de aire y volvió a pujar con la misma fuerza que la vez pasada.

_Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir a mi bebé queriendo salir de mi cuerpo. Vamos hijo, quiero tenerte ya entre mis brazos… ayúdame a que no esperemos más._

— ¡AAAAH! —gritó con fuerza, casi desgarrándose la garganta.

Y de pronto… todo se quedó en silencio.

Los gritos cesaron, lo único que se pudo oír después de unos cuantos segundos de incertidumbre fue el llanto de un infante, intentando llamar la atención, buscando por fin estar en los brazos de su madre, de la única forma en la que conocía, llorar.

— ¡Es un niño! —anunció Kejouro mientras aún cargaba al bebé al cual bañaba y secaba. Se acercó a su Amo y a su amiga, la cual se encontraba totalmente exhausta, y les extendió al producto de su amor—. Felicidades, Amo Rikuo, Tsurara… —susurró con felicidad mientras le entregaba con cuidado a Rikuo a su hijo para después dejarlos solos.

Cuando por fin sintió a su hijo en sus brazos, una oleada de emociones apareció dentro de él. La necesidad de protegerlo de cualquier cosa surgió de la nada. Así que… eso era ser padre, así se sentía. Jamás pensó en llegar a amar a un ser que no fuera su madre o padre en tan poco tiempo, sin duda alguna este pequeñín era excepcional…

_Hacerte querer con tan sólo darte a conocer, que cualidad la tuya._

— Bienvenido a este mundo, pequeño… —dijo el de cabellos castaños al diminuto ser que continuaba llorando en sus brazos. En ese momento sintió un ligero jalón en la manga de su yukata. Giró su rostro y vio a su exhausta esposa alzando un brazo. Entonces lo entendí, quería que le permitiera tener a su hijo cerca para admirarlo. Sonrió—. Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Tsurara… —le dijo mientras, con mucho cuidado, dejaba a su hijo sobre el futón, justo al lado de la almohada de la dama de hielo.

Tsurara sonrió y pronto lágrimas de sus dorados ojos comenzaron a salir. No podía creer que su hijo estuviera ya con ellos. Sintió la cariñosa mano de su esposo acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado. Lo miró y le sonrió tiernamente antes de volver a fijarse en su pequeño.

— Mi bebé… mi pequeño, por fin estás aquí —susurró ella mientras con cuidado se acercaba a él y lo semi abrazaba—. No puedo creerlo…

El pequeño ser ya había comenzado a calmarse, el llanto ahora era mucho más leve. Parecía ser que entendía que sus padres estaban a su lado brindándole todo el amor que tenían a pesar de apenas haber pasado unos cuantos minutos de su nacimiento.

— Tsurara… —llamó Rikuo a su esposa, la cual giró levemente su rostro hacia él—, ¿cómo piensas llamarlo? —preguntó con suavidad.

Tsurara parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de regresar su mirada hacia el bebé y se puso a pensar. Era verdad, no habían pensado en el nombre de su hijo, sólo habían acordado en que sería ella quien le daría el nombre a su pequeño. Pensó un momento, buscó en su mente el mejor nombre para su bebé, el que mejor lo identificara.

Rikuo no dijo nada, sólo espero a que su mujer lo encarara de nuevo y le diera una respuesta.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos por la respuesta, cuando finalmente vió una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la Yuki Onna. Ya tenía un nombre. Sonrió.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Pensaste en alguno? — preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual Tsurara correspondió.

— Sí —le respondió con cansancio. Miró a su hijo con ternura—. Tu nombre será… Nura Riku —al escuchar el nombre el pequeño comenzó a moverse levemente.

Ese leve acto pareció como si él estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión. Rikuo y Tsurara no pudieron evitar reír. Después, el Tercero tomó en brazos a su hijo de nuevo.

— Parece que te agrada —le dijo a su hijo mientras con un dedo jugaba delicadamente con las pequeñas manitas de Riku—. Decidido entonces, te llamarás Nura Riku —expresó antes de sonreír debido al gesto que había hecho el pequeño, volverse a mover y luego abrir ligeramente su boquita para dejar salir un bostezo. Se estaba cansando finalmente, era hora de tomar su primera siesta.

Rikuo miró a Tsurara y no pudo evitar sentir ternura al verla. La mujer de las nieves de igual manera estaba soltando leves bostezos, parecía ser que no sólo era el pequeño heredero el que estaba cansado… su mujer de igual manera lo estaba. Y cómo no, estuvo en labor de parto por más de cinco horas, naturalmente estaba agotada.

Con cuidado, sostiene con firmeza a Riku con un sólo brazo, mientras que el otro lo dirige hacia Tsurara, para así poder acariciar sus cabellos con el fin de relajarla. Habiendo acariciado unas cuantas veces sus cabellos, la joven madre se queda dormir, acompañando por fin al pequeño ser que ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo.

Rikuo los miró cálidamente.

— Descansen bien, se lo merecen… —susurró antes de dirigir su mirada al bebé—. A partir de ahora… nos esperan cosas maravillosas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki<strong>: Y… ¡C'est fini! Oh si, aquí está una especie de… ¿pre-cuela? De lo que vendría siendo "El amor de las Yuki Onna". Espero que les haya gustado. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un comentario dándome su opinión. Si uds. no opinan yo no puedo mejorar. ¡Gracias, nos vemos!


End file.
